


Maybe I Could Help

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Awkward Boners, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: Jughead gets a boner in front of Betty for the first time and she 'helps him out'.





	Maybe I Could Help

“Ugh, I don’t understand why I have to get math. I’d rather be Jack Kerouac not… John Conway,” Jughead groaned, struggling to come up with a mathematician he actually knew the name of. Betty giggled as she watched him flop backwards onto her bed, rubbing his hand across his eyes as he tried to ease the beginnings of an equation-induced headache. 

“Come on, Juggie, we only have to get through, what, twenty questions?” she reasoned, glancing down at their homework sheet. She cast her eyes over her shoulder, biting her plump lower lip. “Besides, when it’s done we can just… hang out,” she murmured suggestively, thrill running through her at Jughead’s hitched breath. 

They’d been slow in their explorations, keeping it mainly to gentle touches and light pecks. But something was starting to heat up between them lately, kisses becoming longer, hints of tongues brushing teasingly against one another. Jughead trailing wet kisses down the side of her neck, sucking the occasional deep purple bruise into her skin against her pulse, the tops of her breasts… Betty let the anticipation bubble in the pit of her stomach at the thought of where their after-study session might take them.

“Oops.” During her wandering thoughts the sheet had slipped from her fingers, floating slowly to the floor, drifting slightly under her dressing table. “Hang on a sec.”

“Hmm?” Jughead looked up at her words, having been intently focused on fishing the relevant materials out of his bag to distract himself from the images that Betty’s delightful promises had put in his head. The view he was greeted with, however, quickly undid all his efforts. 

Betty was bent over at the waist, digging around under her vanity for their homework. But that wasn’t the issue. Because of the unseasonably warm day that had arrived at the end of fall Betty had chosen to wear a particularly showing skirt today. Jughead had quietly appreciated the miles of smooth, tan skin it had left him privy to viewing all day, but right now that wasn’t all he could see. Practically eye level with him, from where he sat on the edge of her mattress, was Betty’s perfectly round ass, decorated in pretty lilac lacy underwear. Jughead swallowed thickly around the lump that had formed in his suddenly dry throat. He couldn’t tear his eyes away, despite every ounce of gentlemanly decency in his body telling him to, battling with other hormones entirely instead. His gaze traced the way the lace trimming fit perfectly against the curve of her behind, travelling lower to where it began to bunch up, disappearing between her legs and covering…

“Got it!” she announced suddenly, standing up and turning to face him with a quick spin. He barely had time to register the unfamiliar twitch in his pants before she was staring at his flushed cheeks and wide eyes in question.

“Is everythi- oh!” she cut off in surprise, eyes widening as she cast a glance to his lap, noticing the indiscreet bulge there. Her cheeks flushed as he grabbed a text book and held it in front of him in panic.

“I-I’m sorry, Betts, I didn’t mean… I can’t help-” he stammered, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

“No, no, it’s fine!” she rushed out, both glancing away, unable to look each other in the eye, unsure of where this new moment left them. A silence settled over the room as neither moved, the weight sitting heavily on Jughead’s chest. Betty couldn’t help the swell of pride that bloomed in her chest at her ability to make his body react like that. She took a breath, steeling her nerves for the next words she decided she was going to say. It was now or never, right?

“I could…” she paused, watching his unshielded blue eyes snap to hers as her voice split the air. “I mean, I could help with that… if you wanted me to,” she trailed off quietly, words unsure, fingers playing nervously with a pleat in her skirt. Jughead inhaled sharply at what she was implying. 

“Y-you want to do that?” he asked incredulously. She nodded timidly, determined to keep her eyes on his despite her flaming cheeks. Jughead couldn’t find any words left in his head as a million images flashes behind his eyes, not helping his current situation in the slightest. Betty took his silence a different way, however.

“Or not. Whatever, we can just forget it-”

“No!” Jughead answered a little too loudly. He cleared his throat. “Err, I mean, n-no. If you still want to. You don’t have to do anything you don’t-” She cut off his ramblings by bending down and resting a palm on each of his legs, pressing a hard kiss to his lips. She pulled back after a moment, staying so close that he felt the brush of her lips against his own when she spoke. 

“I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to,” she whispered, eyes searching his. He nodded, unable to respond vocally as she crawled over him, pushing him backwards until he was lying flat against the mattress. “Just relax, Juggie. We’ll go slow.” She settled above him, one leg over each side of his left thigh and he could feel the heat of her core radiating through his jeans, his breath leaving him in shaky gasps.

She leaned forward to capture his lips with her own, gentle, swift pecks that left him desperate for more. When he couldn’t take her teasing any longer he snaked a hand to the back of her hand, fingers tangling in her golden tresses, pushing her more forcefully against his mouth. His tongue swept across the seam of her lips, begging for access to the sweet strawberry taste that was simply Betty Cooper. She complied with a high-pitched moan, her hips bucking slightly against his leg, thigh rubbing deliciously against the bulge in his pants, as they got lost in the sensations their mouths created against one another, nipping and sucking until they were equally red and swollen.

They pulled back for air, foreheads resting heavily against one another’s as their chests heaved between them. Jughead pressed a delicate kiss against the tip of her nose, unable to keep his lips from her skin for any amount of time, relishing the slow smile it elicited from Betty as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jughead below her, pressed against her every inch. Her hand crept down his torso, slipping her soft fingers beneath the hem of his shirt and stroking back up, feeling his hidden muscles twitch beneath her fingertips. She scratched her nails experimentally down his pec, tingles shooting straight towards the apex of her thighs at his resounding groan, circling her hips slightly against the rough denim she was straddling, eyes never leaving his as they darkened with lust. She continued her path downwards, feeling every ridge of his abs, tensing in anticipation. Finally, she ran a finger down the trail of hair under his navel, unable to hold back her smirk as he pulled his lower lip between his teeth and shivered beneath her, eyes fluttering closed briefly. They shot back open when he felt a tentative hand grip the waist of his jeans. She was staring back at him with the most honest, open eyes he’d ever had the privilege of looking into, so pure it felt as if his heart would burst from his chest.

“Is this ok?” she breathed, nothing but concern gracing her wonderfully dishevelled face. Jughead tried to calm his thudding heart, nodding silently as he watched her pop the button and pull down his zipper agonisingly slowly, vibrations causing his hips to jerk upwards. By the time he could get his head to stop spinning she’d pulled the obstructing item down his legs, waiting for him to kick them the rest of the way off his ankles before she settled back over his thigh. “And this?” she asked, tentatively laying her open palm over the tent in his black boxers. Jughead sucked in a sharp breath through his nose at the feeling of much sought after pressure. 

“More than ok,” he managed to get out, torn between closing his eyes and gazing back the the beautiful face hovering above him, wanting to see every shift, every movement. Betty moved her hand experimentally, rubbing up and down his hard length beneath the fabric, watching his expressions intently, the flickering of his eyelashes, his teeth rolling over his lower lip, tongue coming out to wet them slightly, the hitch in his breath as she pressed her thumb gingerly under the head.

He was losing his mind at the sensation of her thin lace panties rubbing against his now bare skin as she almost subconsciously moved her hips in time with her hand, feeling how wet she was through the fabric. His hand came up to cup her ass, assisting it in the movements that he never wanted her to stop, slipping his cool fingertips slightly under the barrier and stroking across the soft skin that he’d been dying to touch since it was unexpectedly flashed before him.

“Betty, please,” he whined when her gentle touches were becoming too much, not enough, not even knowing what he was begging for exactly. She wet her lips, leaning down to swallow the deep groan that was pulled from his chest as her hand crept beneath the final barrier between them. Jughead tried to keep his hips as still as possible, fighting against his every instinct at the feeling of her warm hand finally enveloping him, but sensing her pause. 

“Should I… is there something you like?” she asked timidly, tips of her ears turning pink. His heart swelled at her concern, still ever thoughtful even while her hand was buried sinfully beneath his boxers. 

“I…” he swallowed. “Just go with it, I’ll let you know,” he gasped, willing her hand to move before he exploded. She nodded, taking a breath before holding him firmer in her grip and sliding her hand up and down, feeling a surge of confidence as he twitched beneath her fingers. She rested her lips above his, the kiss sloppy and off-centre as she inhaled the gasp he expelled when she twisted her hand around the head, thumb running over the smooth top, spreading the wet, sticky substance she finds there down the shaft. Jughead threw his head back against the pillows, hips thrusting forward, desperate to feel more.

“Maybe go a little faster,” he murmured between laboured breaths. Betty started in surprise at his voice, hand clenching slightly as she jumped, causing a practically filthy moan to slip out from between Jughead’s parted lips, eyebrows furrowing from a pleasure so intense it was almost agony. “Betts…” The sounds he was emitting fueled her own desire as her hips began bucking with more force against his thigh. She felt his hand grasp her tighter, mewling as he pushed her body back up every time she slipped down, aiding her in her undoing.

“Shh, I’ve got you, Jug,” she hushed him, picking up the pace of her wrist, sending them both hurtling towards the edge. “C’mon…” Every muscle in Jughead’s body felt impossibly tight as the coil built inside his stomach, ready to burst as the final thing tipped him over the edge. 

Betty leaned down to pepper kisses over his cheeks, neck, licking a long stripe up the length of his jawline. He felt the pumping of her hand getting uneven as she thrust her own hips against him with abandon. He pulled her face to his, attacking her mouth with fervorous kisses, pulling her bottom lip between his teeth and releasing it with a wet pop. Her breathing stuttered, mouth dropping open into the prettiest o-shape as he felt her thighs trembling around his own, body stiffening and hand faltering with rush of wetness against the fabric of her panties. It’s enough to send him over the edge as well, cock pulsing in her grip as she tried to maintain her speed through the blissful aftermath of her orgasm.

He gently gripped her wrist, pulling her hand back as the stimulation became too much, both a mess of jellied limbs and pounding hearts. Betty slid off his leg, tucking herself against his side, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. He chuckled, almost in disbelief, trying to return his heart rate to normal before he could speak. He turned to look down at the golden angel in his arms, placing a lingering kiss against her sweaty temple.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to be able to think about math in the same way again,” he quipped, loving her responding giggle as she buried her face deeper under his chin, homework long forgotten.


End file.
